


Edge of Seventeen

by queenofsass



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Cute, Drinking, Kissing, M/M, Underage - Freeform, trans!chekov, underage (depending on which Chekov you read this as being), underage chekov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofsass/pseuds/queenofsass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trans!Chekov finds a lot of things aboard the Enterprise including love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edge of Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've ever written a trans* character so if anything is problematic or bad just let me know. I want to change it. =) 
> 
> Also, this can be read as either Chekov (I wrote it thinking of the original) so it is not necessarily underage.

Chehov was certain of one thing and one thing only right now. He was completely sure life on the Enterprise was a million times better than life in Russia. He was quite proud of his heritage, but he was not so proud of their antiquated views on gender and sexuality. Growing up both transgender and gay in Russia couldn't be done without feeling like you were wrong or screwed up, but things were different in Starfleet. You lost your job for being prejudiced because those attitudes wouldn't fly when you dealt with aliens on a daily basis. 

Overall Chekov felt quite lucky to have gotten a job aboard the Enterprise because he was both happy and accepted (which had never been the case for him). He had also fallen in love. Well, he wasn't quite sure if it was love, but it was the closest thing he had ever felt. 

It started out very innocently. They were on route to the nearest Starbase for shore leave and everyone was busy filling reports, and he was irritating most of the bridge with an excessive amount of questions. Captain Kirk, in an effort to get rid of him while he worked, had suggested he go to the console room and talk to Scotty about the work he was doing on the transporter. Chekov nodded excitedly and took off to the engineering deck. 

Chekov would be lying if he said he wasn't a bit intimidated by him. Scotty was one of the most intelligent men he had ever met even if most people didn't recognize it. Where his intelligence was centered in the theoretical Scotty's was centered in all things practical. They were a perfect pair in the scientific sense.

Upon arriving in Engineering he found Scotty on the floor of the console room with a bottle of scotch cursing in his thick accent. 

“Mister Scott, what's wrong?' asked Chekov. 

“Oh, the blasted transporter is giving me fits again. The adjustment Captain Kirk wants is impossible. There is just no way to make the math work.” slurred a quite drunk Scotty.

Chekov hesitated before saying anything as he wasn't quite sure his help would be appreciated. Often times people weren't fond of someone younger knowing more than them. “Maybe I could take a look at the math. I can't make the transporter function, but I can work the math out so you can.”

Scotty looked up at him with his glassy eyes and sighed, “Would ya lad? I'm at my wits end. I've given it all I've got, and I just can't take anymore.” 

Chekov sat down beside him and pulled his PAAD out of his hands to see just how far along he was, and truthfully it was quite impressive. Chekov spent a few moments reading the mathematics and then within an hour he had a working formula Scotty could use. 

Even though Chekov was immersed in the work he couldn't help but feel Scotty leaning over him to watch him work. He smiled inside every time he heard him comment on the work. When he handed the PAAD back to Scotty he smiled for real and said, “There that should do the trick. I just adjusted a few things.”

Scotty nodded, “You're quite bright for such a young fellow. Don't know why I never thought to ask our resident mathematician for help. Too dumb stubborn I guess.” 

 

Chekov could feel his face heating up both because of the praise and because of the gruff tone Scotty's voice had taken on. He looked down at the floor, “It's no problem. Really. Just glad I could help. I should go now.”

Scotty shook his head, “Nah, stay and have a drink. Don't get many visitors around here unless they need something, and I don't feel like drinking along.” 

Chekov laughed, “I would if you had a man's drink around here. Scotch is like milk to us Russians!” 

Scotty's laugh was loud and boisterous, “Well I'll have you know this is one of the best scotch's money can by. I picked it up when we were on shoreleave at the base in Scotland. I don't have any of that milk you prefer.”

Chekov took the glass out of Scotty's hands and downed it before replying, “We call it Vodka in Russia you know.” 

It wasn't long before the two of them ended up in hysterics at the back and forth banter about the superiority of their cultures. It was several minutes before they were able to get back to any type of conversation. 

“So, a good looking intelligent lad like you probably has a girl back home.” said Scotty, but it was more of a question than a statement. 

Chekov found his eyes wandering back towards the floor when he answered, “Girls aren't really my forte, but I don't have a guy back home or anywhere for that matter.” Chekov left part of his thoughts unspoken. He left the fact that the guys he knew back home made fun of him for being what he was. It was common fact around the Enterprise that he was trans* because of a relatively embarrassing mission where he as forced to change with everyone else, but the fact that he was gay, well, he hadn't really had a reason to tell anyone. 

Scotty looked at him for a long moment before saying anything. “Well, if that's the case I don't feel so bad doing this.” At the end of his sentence he leaned in and kissed Chekov. It was a surprising sensation to Chekov who had never been kissed, but he knew he liked it, and he wanted to do it again and again. Which they did until Captain Kirk wandered into the console room sometime later to ask about the adjustments on the transporter.


End file.
